


Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Natsu and Zeref

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Acnologia escapes from the time lapse [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	

\- Who else is here besides of me?

 

Acnologia was trapped inside the limbo, after passing through the time lapse. He was surprised to notice two more magics that weren't residual.

 

Acnologia only had to impulse himself. He didn't need to fly. The limbo was an empty space without time. Suddenly, he found a house. It was strange, so he looked through the windows. Inside it, one of the magics he noticed. A boy with pink hair, playing with three children. Natsu Dragneel. Acnologia decided to knock at the door.

 

\- Who's there? - asked Natsu while opening the door.

\- Your worst nightmare - answered Acnologia when he was sure the boy saw him.

 

And the house, with all it's content, vanished. All was gone. Only Natsu and Acnologia.

 

\- What are you doing here? What is this place? - asked Natsu.

\- Welcome to the limbo, fire slayer. A place with no space and no time. If you are not careful, it plays with your mind and dreams.

\- Then, what happened in...

\- It was a dream. It vanished when I appeared because I'm real.

\- How I can be completely sure you aren't another illusion?

\- There is another magic here, and it's not a residual one. Can you feel it?

\- Now you say it, yes. Who is?

\- I don't know. The residual magic makes interferences, as always.

\- As always? What do yo mean with that?

\- It's not the first time I've been here. Let's go. We have to find the other one.

 

Natsu followed Acnologia. After a long time floating around, they saw another house. A black haired man was inside.

 

\- Zeref - said Natsu.

\- What is the dark mage doing here? - asked Acnologia.

\- Maybe we got here together, after our fight.

\- It's totally possible if he was near to you when you were dragged here.

\- How we arrived at the limbo?

\- No one knows how, unless someone takes you there. We have to wake up him from this dream.

\- How?

\- Breaking the dream as I did with you. What could damage it?

\- I'm his brother. He resurrected me.

\- Can you act like you are a ghost?

\- Why?

\- The dreams are all the wishes of the real ones. That will be a nightmare for him.

 

Natsu knocked at one of the windows. Zeref looked at it immediately.

 

\- Why you killed me? - asked Natsu, with an undead voice.

 

Only that broke Zeref's dream completely. His face was priceless. Acnologia laughed to it, making Zeref return to the reality.

 

\- What happened? - asked Zeref.

\- We are at the limbo - answered Natsu.

\- The limbo!? This place really exists!?

\- It seems like that. Acnologia, how will we get out of this place?

\- No one escapes from the limbo - answered Acnologia -, unless you know the way out.

\- Tell us.

\- It's not that easy. You have to know what are you searching exactly.

\- And what is that?

\- A dimesional hole to our timeline. Sometimes it's really big, but normally it's the size of a candy. A little one.

\- And how we find that?

\- Searching. This place has no time, you can be here for the eternity if you want.

\- I want to go back, with my friends.

\- Okay then. Follow me.

\- Where? - asked Zeref -. I don't see anything around us.

\- No time, no space. That's the limbo. If you want to find a way out, you must search it. And I'm the only one here who knows how those holes look like.

\- I can't trust you.

\- You will need to do it. I escaped from the limbo two times. This is like a child's game for me.

\- We don't have any other option, Zeref - said Natsu -. If it wasn't for him, we would be trapped on those dreams forever. We have to trust him this time.

\- Natsu, you know who he is - answered Zeref -. Acnologia, the apocalypse dragon. He can use that to kill us.

\- That's not what you wanted? Disappear from this world?

\- That was another time...

\- Zeref, it was your wish some hours ago.

\- It feels like it was a long ago...

\- Feels like hours, right? It's only a feeling here. Every hour here is only a few time in real world. I don't remember if it were seconds or minutes. To your friends, you only disappeared a few minutes ago - explained Acnologia -. Now, let's find that hole.

 

The three floated around searching that hole for days, but none of them felt hunger or was tired. Even when Natsu and Zeref doubted of the existence of the hole, Acnologia was still searching.

 

\- Acnologia - said Zeref many days later -, that hole doesn't exist. We're trapped here.

\- It exists. I was here twice before. One was easy because I was tied with a rope to save someone. But the first time I was here, I was searching for months until I found it. I lost all my hope when it appeared in front of my eyes - explained Acnologia.

\- Months? We can forget to get out.

\- Is that my house? - asked Natsu, looking at an specific point.

 

Acnologia and Zeref turned to see what Natsu was talking about. There was a strange mirror, more like a portal, and was the size of a cookie, but they could see clearly what was a the other side. Acnologia took them near to the portal.

 

\- That's the hole I was talking about - explained Acnologia.

\- But this isn't Fairy Tail - said Zeref -. What does that mean?

\- They appear randomly in the world, near to the place where people disappears. But go through them is not easy. You need an specific speed for it, or a really strong wish to return.

 

Acnologia took Natsu and Zeref, at the same he created a fake arm with his magic for himself. Then, he showed his wings and flew a few meters away.

 

\- What are you doing? - asked Zeref, a little scared.

\- Hold tight! - answered Acnologia before flying at maximum speed to the hole.

 

Zeref screamed and closed his eyes, hiding himself on Acnologia's chest. He was truly scared. Natsu closed his eyes because of the speed, but opened them again when they crossed the tiny portal. Zeref was still screaming when Acnologia landed.

 

\- Are you scared to fly? - asked Natsu to Zeref.

\- Only with winged creatures! - yelled Zeref.

\- And you are the dark mage Zeref, creator of all the Etherias demons?

\- Shut up!

\- Do you like my new pet? - asked Acnologia to Natsu, pointing to Zeref -. It's a gorilla.

 

Natsu laughed. Zeref was still holding to Acnologia like he was some kind of monkey.

 

\- I'm not a monkey! - yelled Zeref.

\- Are you sure? - asked Acnologia.

\- Yes.

\- Then, why are you acting like one?

 

Zeref get off Acnologia and punched him. He didn't mind because he didn't notice any damage.

 

\- Are you made of iron? - asked Zeref.

\- Something like that - answered Acnologia -. You two should go back before someone notices you are gone.

\- What about you? - asked Natsu -. We know you are not that bad.

\- I've been living like this for centuries. I'm going back to my cave for some time. I have things to do that I had to do a long time ago.

\- If you need a place to redeem yourself, you can come to Fairy Tail.

\- Actually, I have a place to return. A place I can call home, besides of that cave I'm living now. But I will keep your offer in mind, just in case.

\- Good luck, Acnologia. And thank you.

\- Good luck to you two too. And it was nothing.

 

Acnologia left Natsu's house flying, in his dragon form. Everyone saw it, and ran to Natsu's house only to find Natsu giving Zeref some coffee to calm the black mage.


End file.
